Chi Pets
by Funny Bunny
Summary: What happens when Kaiba invents a new type of creature? AU, Yaoi, pairings unknown yet. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chi- Pets

****

Prolog

(I do not own YGO, but I do own many rabbits, and a crazy mind!)

Seto carefully extracted the unwanted features of the gene sequence, and stabilized the new gene. It would take a while before Seto Kaiba would know whether or not his new creation was a full success. He gently injected the new DNA strand into the egg, before carefully setting it inside the incubator. "It won't be long, and then, I will have my greatest creation yet.", he chuckled.

****

End Prolog: I know, short, but, that's all I really want to let on right now, soon, you will see what the genius has created. My updating process now is to update all stories at the same rate. So all my new stories will have one chapter to them this week, and the second next week. (Prologs are included as one chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba woke that morning, feeling great over his accomplished step in the creation of a new species last week. Sure, he usually came up with some huge electronic invention, but, he wanted to try his hand at genetics, and the best way was to create a new species all together. He happily picked up that tiny egg, and after carefully putting it in the make- shift nest, Seto headed downstairs to have some breakfast. Today, he was thinking about having waffles, with blueberry topping.... Mokuba was already up, and about, off course, this was only because it was a Saturday. Seto sat down at the table, and then sat the egg beside himself. With that he got up, and made a pot of coffee, extra dark, the way he liked it. As he sat there, reading his newspaper, Seto didn't notice the small crack that had started to grow along the egg's shell. The egg hatched, without anyone knowing it at first. The little blonde head popped out of the egg, and two, large, brown eyes blinked up at Kaiba. At this point, who turned and was asking Mokuba something, however, all this little guy heard was, joe, as in coffee. "... Jou?", it said, in questioning.

"Hn?", Seto looked down at the nest, and noted the tiny figure inside it. 

"Jou. Jou!", it happily said, "Joujoujoujoujoujou.", 

"Seto, what _is _that?", Mokuba asked.

"It's a it's a chibi I think.", Seto said.

"Why not just call it a Chi- Pet?", Mokuba asked, handing Seto his cup of coffee, "And name that whatever it keeps saying.",

"Okay......", Seto said to himself, "Jou it is, then.", 

Then came the all to infamous growling of the stomach before a long pitiful pout and then..... "JOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!", Jou wailed at the top of his little lungs.

"Oh my.", Seto managed to say, before rushing to find the 'special formula', he'd whipped up for this kind of creature. 

He took an eyedropper, and shoved it inside the thing's mouth, and that surprisingly shut it up. "There, that's what you wanted right?", Seto asked.

Only a contented little slurping sound answered him. "Jou!", it happily burbled. 

It was interesting to see the thing setting there, cuddling into the nest that Seto had made. It looked similar to him, but, do to the alterations made in the DNA to make sure it wasn't an exact copy made the thing have blonde hair, and brown eyes. It also had two tiny, white, feathered wings on it's back. Seto watched carefully as Jou slept, he wondered what it would be like when it grew up. Right now, it fit in his palm, Mokuba watched the thing sleeping. Seto got up, and carried the nest with him upstairs, and carefully sat it on his beside table. 

....

It was about noon when the thing woke back up. "Jooooo- ou!", it yawned, stretching. 

"Is that all you can say?", Seto wondered to himself.

The thing blinked, "Jou.", it nodded, "Jo-u!", 

It stretched it's little arms out to Seto, indication that it wanted to be held, Seto obliged to Jou's request. The tiny being hugged his thumb happily, and then, looked up at Seto. "Jou.", he said, happily.

"Well, you are kind of cute....", Seto admitted, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Jou? Jouuuuu....", it said, blushing a slight bit.

....

Seto had started writing a book on how to care for the Chi- Pets, by studying Jou's behavior, and habits, he was able to come up with a overall solution to how they acted. So far, he had everything about the egg, and how to care for it, and how to mix the formula, and how long they needed it. Which surprisingly was only two days, and Jou was already eating solid foods.... Seto glanced at his creation, it was wonderful, how much the thing had learned in a short while. It was standing up on it's own. And Jou was even trying to walk.... But, it would take a while before he got it still. Seto sighed as his little angel slept soundly.

....

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Mokuba?", Seto asked.

"Yes, you baby me too much, Seto.", Mokuba whined, "This way I can be on my own for a while, make my own decisions, and not have you around to make them for me.", 

"Okay, Mokuba.", Seto said, "If you really want to go to boarding school, I can't stop you.", 

"Besides you have Jou to take care of, remember? I'll be fine, I promise to write every week, and to visit every holiday I get.", Mokuba promised.

"Flight one eighty nine for England is boarding at this time.", the announcement came.

"Say bye, bye, Jou.", Seto said, as Mokuba headed for the loading area.

"Jou, Jou!", Jou said, waving his little arms in the air.

So, Mokuba was off to boarding school, and that left Seto, and Jou alone at home. It wasn't long before Jou learned to walk, and fly.... Though, he tended to crash into things more often than not. Soon, it was about a month after Jou had hatched, and little did Seto know that that was to make a huge difference.

****

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 2

Seto had gotten use to Jou following him everywhere he went, and how much trouble one Chi- Pet could be. "Jou, where'd I go, Jou?", Seto asked, hiding his face behind his hands. 

"Jou? Jouuuuu!!!!", Jou said, before just trying to pull Seto's hands away from his face, "Jo- ou!", 

"You've gotten too smart for any of these games, haven't you?", Seto asked, taking his hands away from his face, "I remember the first time I did that you cried your little lungs out...", 

"Jou jou?", Jou asked.

"Yes, you did, Jou, you did.", Seto nodded.

With his rather expressive facial expressions, it was easy for Seto to learn how to understand what his Chi- Pet said, and did. As soon as Kaiba finished up his guide, he'd have a couple select test people to try out the idea of having the things revealed to the public as the perfect pets. However, he did have a few whom opposed his idea for the little beings... "Joooouuu jou jou....", Jou said, yawning.

"You're right, it is late, and hopefully, tomorrow my guide will be finished.", Seto yawned, picking Jou up, and setting him inside his nest to sleep the night away. 

....

The moonlight filtered inside the window when it became midnight, shining it's rays upon Jou fully. A small silvery glow emitted around the outline of his little body, and suddenly, he started to grow, and grow... And grow... Until his clothing tore, and the table broke from underneath him.... Causing Jou to yelp in shock, before looking himself over.... "Seto?", he asked, "Seto, Seto, wake up.", 

"Hmmmm? Ah! W- W- Who are you?! What do you want?", Seto said, jumping to the other side of the bed.

"You don't recognize me?", Jou asked, "You.... Don't.... Remember me?", 

As the tears started to form in poor Jou's eyes, Seto saw the white, angelic wings that had been behind Jou for the whole time. "Jou? How'd you?...", Seto began.

"I don't know....", Jou cried, "The table broke, and my cloths were torn, and I....", 

"Come here, Jou.... Everything's fine, you just... Changed form is all....", Seto said, "Would you like to sleep with me? Hm?", 

"I- If that's what you want me to do....", Jou said.

"I don't mind if you do.... You can.", Seto said.

Jou slept with Seto, and in the morning, Seto gave him clothing to wear.... "I guess my book won't be finished as soon as I had thought...", Seto said, "There how'd you like it?", 

"Hm? What do you mean?", Jou asked.

"I mean... Do you think it looks good on you?", Seto asked.

"If you thinks it looks good on me.", Jou answered.

"Okay....", Seto said, "Why each time I ask you a question you answer it like that?", 

"Because, that's the way it is, I have to do what you want me to do.", Jou explained.

"Um... It doesn't have to be like that.", Seto explained.

"What do you mean it doesn't, you tell me what to do, and I do it.", Jou tried again.

"Okay, okay... Um... Are you hungry, Jou?", Seto asked.

"If you think I am....", Jou answered.

"Do you want lunch?", Seto asked.

"If you think I do.", Jou responded again.

"Okay, come on, you'll have some lunch.

Seto had an idea of a way to explain everything to Jou about why things didn't need his approval to do. "Okay, I made two different sandwiches, a ham and mayo one, and a peanut butter and jelly one, which do you want?", Seto asked.

"Which ever you don't.", Jou said.

"I'm not hungry right now Jou, you are, which one do you want?", Seto explained.

"Which ever one you don't...", Jou said, a little softly.

"No, Jou look, you're hungry, I'm not, so just take the one _you _want.", Seto said, "I want you to be happy, and the only way for that to happen is if you decide what you want, not me.", 

"But... I want whatever you want....", Jou whined, "It's the way things are, and you'll be mad at me if I do what you don't want.", 

"Jou, I won't be mad, I want you to decide which one you want first.", Seto reassured him.

"But.... You'll.... Be mad at me.", Jou persisted.

"I won't.", Seto stated, firmly.

"You won't?", Jou said.

"I won't be, I promise.", Seto swore.

Finally, after about forty- five minutes of talking, Jou slowly started to reach for a sandwich. And hesitating a bit, picked up the ham sandwich, and slowly looked up at Seto, who nodded, smiling as Jou bit into it. "See? You made your own decision and nothing happened, I'm not mad at you, or anything.", Seto said.

"But, why?", Jou asked.

"Because of the fact you decided what you wanted, instead of me forcing on you what you didn't want, that makes you happy.", Seto explained, "However, there are a few things you shouldn't do, there are rules to follow, those you cannot decide to break, okay, Jou?", Seto asked.

"Okay, Seto, don't break rules.", Jou said.

"Do you think you could hide your wings while you're like this?", Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "I can.", he did it to show Seto that he could, "Why is that a rule while I'm like this?", 

"A temporary one, yes, until more people know about your kind.", Seto answered.

"People don't know about Chi- Pets yet?", Jou asked.

"Not until I'm sure I know everything I can about you, although I know you will always surprise me with something new.", Seto said.

"Am I the only one right now?", Jou asked.

"Yes, until I find two candidates to have their own for observation.", Seto answered, "I'm thinking of kids I have in my school.", 

"Could I help? Could I go to you're school with you and help to find them?", Jou asked.

"I don't know for sure... You promise to behave?", Seto asked.

"I will.", Jou nodded.

"Okay, then, you will come with me tomorrow to my school, and meet with a few people, and then, you'll help me decide who I should pick as the test cases....

"Thank- you, Seto!", Jou said, "Can I learn to write? And count, and read too?", 

"Whoa, hold it, those things, I can teach you here, but, they teach other things in my school, you won't be doing anything except following me around, okay?", Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "Following you.", 

"That's right.", Seto said.

....

It was later that night that one of Mokuba's first letters arrived, along with a photograph of him in front of the school. 

Dear Seto, 

I have finally settled into the boarding school here in London, it's a very nice city, with lot of things to see, and explore. I went to go visit the London Clock Tower today, did you know it's only the bell inside that's called Big Ben? (FB: That's a true fact too.) I've made a new friend already too. His name is William Scott from a small town in London. Anyway, how's Jou doing? Send me a picture of him too... I also wanted you to know that I'm taking up horse back riding, it sounds like fun, and I really am getting better at it. I have to get going to my next class.

Yours Truely, 

Mokuba

When Seto had finished reading the letter, he noticed Jou's head rested on his lap. 'He must have fallen asleep.', Seto thought.

He gently shook the other awake, and managed to get him upstairs, and to bed for the night. "Good night, Jou.", Seto whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 3

The next day, Seto helped Jou get dressed in clothing that had been picked out for him to wear to school. It was finally time to decide on two test cases for the Chi- Pet's relations with their humans. This would determine if the public really would be ready for the creation of Seto Kaiba's. Jou happily followed Seto onto the bus and through the halls to the main office to be registered as a visitor. Once that was done, the two walked the halls together. "Now, Jou, if you see someone you think would make a good owner for a Chi- Pet, tell me.", Seto said.

"Okay.", Jou answered.

As they walked the halls, Jou unknowingly clutched to Seto while they made their way to class. As the lesson was being taught, Jou couldn't help but notice one kid that looked all alone. Seems it the bell still had a while before it rang, Jou walked up to the boy very carefully. "Um, why are you sitting by yourself?", Jou asked, innocently.

".... I don't know, I just guess I don't have many friends here.", the boy replied, looking rather surprised by Jou's sudden appearance, "Why do you ask?", 

"Well, I just was wondering, because most people would sit together, and talk, but you, you sit alone. I just wanted to know why.", Jou stated, "What's a friend anyway?", 

"You don't know what a friend is?", the kid said.

"Nope, I've never heard of one before.", Joey replied.

"Well, a friend is... Is.... Someone you can trust, no matter how much you tell them.", the boy explained, "You see, by having friends, you can share secrets you can't share with other people.", 

"How come?", Jou asked another question.

"Well, for one, a friend won't betray you, they can be trusted, and are fun to be around.", the kid answered.

Jou looked at the guy, his white, and somewhat spiky hair came down framing his soft, rounded face, and kind brown eyes looked at his. "What's your name?", Jou asked.

"Ryou Bakura.", the boy responded.

"You'll be one of the tests.", Jou happily said, before skipping off to where Kaiba was standing.

'I wonder what he meant by test? Some survey or something?', Bakura wondered to himself.

....

As classes wrapped up for the morning, and Seto, along with Jou headed to lunch. "You just sit right here, and don't move, I'll bring your food to you, do you understand?", Seto instructed Jou.

"I do.", Jou nodded, "Seto, um... Do you know that one kid with the white hair?", 

"Yes, why?", Seto asked.

"I'll tell you when you get back.", Jou muttered.

"Okay.", Seto stated, heading off to the line.

That's when another person sat kitty corner to Jou. (Quick note: In this one, Yami is actually modern day person, Yugi does not exist.) His hair was oddly colored, with blonde bangs, and black with crimson mostly, there were a couple spikes of blonde that stuck up into the black, and crimson area, his eyes were purple, but the most interesting thing about the guy was how he dressed. He wore the usual school uniform, however, he'd taken off the jacket to reveal the leather vest with buckles all over it, he also wore a neck belt, and Jou, having not seen anything like it, save Seto's one jacket, thought it interesting. "Hello.", Jou said.

"Hm? Oh, hi.", the boy said, in a high bass toned voice.

"I'm waiting for Seto to get back with my lunch.", Jou said.

"That's nice, and you are?", he asked.

"Jou.", he replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jou, and how long have you been friends with Kaiba?", the boy asked.

"He's been friends with me for a while.", Seto replied, "Here, I got you a cheese burger, pop, and fries.", 

"Thank- you, Seto.", Jou stated, before gingerly sampling each of the three items, "This is good.", 

"I was just talking with him.", the boy explained, "My name's Yami Moto." (Yes, same Grandpa, and life as Yugi, just he's not Yugi.)

"Yeah, and he's got a lot of belts on his vest too.", Jou said.

"That's nice, Jou.", Seto replied.

"Well, I have to get to my next class early.", Yami replied, "Bye see you later sometime.", 

"See you.", Jou waved good bye.

That's when Seto turned to Jou. "Have you decided which two people you want to be the test cases yet, Jou?", Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "Ryou Bakura, and Yami Moto.",

"All right, I'll go ahead, and find out from the office which lockers are theirs then.", Seto replied.

It was just before study hall that Seto took two cream colored envelopes, and walked down the hall with them. He stuck one in one- seventy four, and the other in five o' nine. "Now, to hope they respond.", Seto remarked, before heading to his seminar class.

Seto woke the fourth day since Jou had gone into a human like form that Seto woke to find Jou was not there. "Jou?", Seto called out, "Jou?", 

He then heard a small yelp inside the kitchen, and saw the flour bag fall to the floor as though by itself. "Jou.", the now back to being small Jou huffed.

Seto couldn't help but laugh, even if the little beast had made a huge mess of the kitchen, floor, and eggs where literally everywhere, Jou himself was a white little ghost with all the flour he had on himself. "Jou jo- ou?", Jou asked.

"It's nice of you to try to make me breakfast, but, I don't think you planned it this way. I'll help you get this mess cleaned up, then I'll give you a bath, then we can find out why you changed back.", Seto listed.

"Jou jou.", Jou thanked.

"Your welcome, Jou.", Seto said.

So the two set to work, Jou getting the areas Seto couldn't reach, and Seto cleaning up where things were too big for Jou to handle. Then, bath time came, then it was down to work. Seto started with the date the change happened, and then the date it ended. Only to find out it was the full moon that had stimulated the change. The full moon which always had a cycle of three nights. So, as long as the moon was full, then the Chi- Pets would take on a more human like being. "Do you think I should add that to the book?", Seto asked Jou, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Jou.", Jou nodded.

"All right, full moon transformations will be added to the guide book, then.", Seto nodded.

"Jou jo- u jou?", Jou asked.

"And what about breakfast?", Seto asked, "I'll just cook some eggs, and bacon.", 

"Jou!", Jou agreed.

"Good, now, let's get some breakfast done.", Seto said, before marching off to the kitchen.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, the test cases appear: However, here is a bit of a fan- fic inside a fan- fic for those who are wondering about the Guide Seto's been slaving over.

The Guide to Your Chi- Pet

Chi- Pets are genetically engineered creatures, made from your own altered DNA. By using your DNA it makes the Chi- Pet closer tied to you from the beginning. However, being a living being, it will need attention, food, and loving care. This guide is to help you get started in the understanding of your Chi- Pets.

****

Step 1: How is a Chi- Pet created?

By just having one sample of DNA from your body, we can start the process of creating your Chi- Pet. Using the science of genetic technology we purify, and alter the DNA to the preferences of what you want. After the DNA alterations are completed, they are then injected into an unfertilized egg. When you receive your Chi- Pet, you will get all the necessary items for before, and right after it hatches, including a warm nest, and enough formula to feed it until it is ready for solid foods, it's first set of clothing is also provided, along with a Chi- Pet Birth certificate, which is already verified with a specific number. Each Chi- Pet is unique in the fact that they, like humans have their own personalities. All though generally cute, and cuddly as new hatchlings, they can grow to be troublesome at some points in their life. Each Chi- Pet is also so dependant upon their owner that they are designed to die when you die, so neither will be lonely or sad if one dies. 

****

Step 2: The Hatching

By keeping the egg warm it should hatch anywhere from a week to two months. Pay close attention to when this happens because the first word that the Chi- Pet hears, is established as the only word it'll speak, this will also be what it anticipates to be called by. You will then feed it on formula for the first two days of it's life. It will seem very childish with how it wants to inter- react with you. It will never produce waste, nor will it disobey you. However, it does not understand freedom of choice when it is first brought into this world, that must be taught to the Chi- Pet by you, the owner. They may also enjoy similar activities as you do. To be fed they must first start on the formula provided for precisely two days after the hatching. This is done by using the eyedropper packaged with the formula packets. They do not each much, seems they are small in size, meaning they have a small appetite. Soon, your Chi- Pet has learned enough, and grown enough they will learn to walk and fly.

****

Step 3: Chi- Pet's Needs

Chi- Pets are linked to you through the genetic coding in their systems. By leaving them alone you will upset them. So, you must be extremely careful not to do this. When they first learn to fly, they tend to land on or in things you wouldn't notice them in. Suggested solution is to create a room in which you can find them easily when they first want to fly. Highly intelligent, the Chi- Pets also need to have stimulation for their minds, this could be simple games, or communication with others of their kind. They will also require many other things, which will be provided by local stores called Chi- Shops. There you will find new clothing, food, and other helpful items for your Chi- Pet to enjoy. 

****

End Section 3 to the Guide: Next Section Chi- Pets and the full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 4

Yami Yugi was a cool, keep it to yourself kind of guy usually, but what set him apart from the rest of the guys was his confidence during a game. Many swear that they have seen death himself inside Yami while he played during gym. Which would explain why the coaches had picked him for the soccer team, that and why he was the first player anyone from the other team would see. He wasn't popular, but, he wasn't a loser either, so he faired pretty well socially. 

It was just after school, and soccer practice had been cancelled, so, Yami headed towards his locker, turned the combination, and opened it. He grabbed his books, and a white envelope fluttered to the floor.... Yami picked it up, regarding it with curiosity, before opening it to read. And it read....

Dear Yami Yugi,

You have been one of two students selected for a special once in a lifetime offer from Kaiba Corp. This offer will be presented to you on Saturday, Feb. Twelfth at Noon. Instructions to the location are included at bottom of this page. If you do not plan on attending, then call (111) 921-1451-915

Sincerely Yours, 

Seto Kaiba, Head of Kaiba Corp.

....

Ryou read that same letter as well.... So, when the two of them showed up in front of the Kaiba Mansion, it was quiet a surprise to find the other there. The doors opened exactly at twelve o' clock, and shut behind them after they had entered the front parlor. Seto came downstairs at that point in his white trench coat. "So, both of you decided to attend?", Seto asked.

"Yes.", both replied, stiffly. 

"Follow me, then.", Seto instructed as they went into the living room, Seto sat in the arm chair, and the other two sat on the sofa, "You will both know what this is about in a little while.", 

"Then, let us hurry through this.", Yami said, annoyed slightly.

"Well, I have developed a new species called Chi- Pets, you, are going to become the first two other then myself to own one.", Seto explained, "These, are your guide books, they explain everything you will need to know about Chi- Pets. You should start reading it now.", Seto told the two of them, "You will receive everything you need at a later date. However, Chi- Pets are genetically created from your DNA, with a few, small alterations. So, I will need a sample of skin, or hair, and for you two to fill out these forms.", 

...Five hours, and six pencils later...

"Now, as soon as the two eggs are ready, I will notify you, or leave them in your lockers...", Seto explained.

....

About two days later, Yami had almost completely forgotten about that whole strange visit to Seto's. While Ryou dwelt on it, he'd read the guide three times over. A Chi- pet was like the perfect friend for him, and it sounded like a fun little creature. It took four days, before the surprise the two of them got when they opened their lockers, and found an egg in a nest- like box, along with a baggy of the essentials. Ryou took the box out carefully, and took it with him home, Yami took it with him as well. Ryou, placed the little white egg under an incubation lamp, and Yami, he just covered the thing with some towels to keep it warm. Until one day....

.....

Yami removed the warm towels before checking the temp of his egg, it was pretty warm, so he left it to sit there without the towels on. That's when Grandpa called. And just as he got to Yami's middle name, the thing hatched. (;p I know you guys all know who it is.) The little thing sat there looking innocent and cute, with his little butterfly wings, and big, purple eyes. He was the same as Yami save, his eyes, and there where no streaks of blonde hair sticking up. Yami looked curiously at the little thing, it blinked, and yawned before opening it's mouth. "Yugi.", it said, sneezing. 

Yami jumped back in surprise, and fell right on his butt before getting back up, and looking at the weird thing. He remembered his instruction book, and opened it up. "First thing's first, you... Thing.... You need a bath, and that needs to be cleaned of eggshell before anything else.", Yami said.

"Yugi!", the thing said, happily.

"It says here, whatever you're saying is your name, fine, it's Yugi, then.", Yami read, as he carried Yugi to the bathroom sink. Plugging it and filling it with nice, warm water, before sticking little Yugi in it. He set to work cleaning the little thing from head to toe. It seemed to like water very much. After the bath, Yugi was fed. "And now, here it says you should burp...", Yami muttered.

Yugi belched, "Yug- i", he responded. 

"Okay, and now what, I have school today, maybe if you just stayed in my pocket, and promise to keep quiet....", Yami thought to himself.

"Yuuuuuuuugi!", he said, smiling.

"Okay, get in here, and keep quiet okay?", Yami said, smiling.

"Yugi.", Yugi made the gestures of a zipper, and a key.

"Good.", Yami said.

****

End Chapter: No Guide to Chi- Pets until next chapter.... Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 5

Keeping Yugi quiet had worked for only about the ten minutes it took Yami to get to the school's front lawn. "Yu- Giiiii!", Yugi chirped to himself. 

"Shush, Yugi, you need to be quiet.", Yami reminded. 

Yugi blinked up at Yami, his little wings fluttered slightly, and he cocked his head in interest at Yami's reaction. Before snuggling deeper into the pocket, and yawning. It wasn't long before Yami seen Seto walking up to the school's front doors, and running to catch up. As soon as he caught up, he found Seto knew what had happened, it was do to the fact it was written all over Yami's face. "Well, then, let us see it.", Seto said.

Yami took Yugi out slowly, who blinked and yawned, Seto had pulled out Jou from his bag, who went to investigate Yugi out. "Jouuuu....", it said in wonder, "Jou- Jou.", 

Yugi tried to hide behind Yami's thumb. "A little bit shier than expected, but, still able to socialize.", Seto said.

"Jou?", can you understand him?", Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "Jou- Jo- u Jo- jo- jo- jo- jou.", he responded.

Yugi had now managed to climb his way back into Yami's pocket, and would only peek at Jou, before popping back completely inside his pocket. Yami looked at Seto, and shrugged, "I guess he'll need to get used to others.", 

Soon, the two headed to their first hour class together, which both were in together, and sat down, sticking Jou, and Yugi quickly inside the small side pockets of their packs. Yugi had to be told to keep quiet, while Jou didn't but, all was well.... It was only another month or so for the full moon to come anyway, the two had discussed, Yugi would be grown enough by then.

At lunch Yugi horded his food to himself, and would glare at Jou even if he suspected Jou was trying to steal anything. "So, what about Ryou, has his hatched yet?", Yami asked.

"No, not yet, and I'm wondering what'll happen if it hatches before the full moon, like, right before the full moon. Do to the fact it'll only be a baby when it's body fully matures, I'm just wondering if it makes any difference at all.", Seto sighed.

Yami plucked a cherry from his piece of pie, to find Yugi clutching to it like lost treasure. "Yuuuuuuuuuugiiiiiiii.....", he said glaring at Yami fiercely, before bonking him on the head with a miniature frying pan. 

"Where in hell's name did he get a hold of that thing?", Yami asked.

"I don't know.... Doesn't matter, he has it now.", Seto said, with a shrug, "Should we all meet up at that new restaurant in town tomorrow morning? To discuss the whole Chi- Pet's progress?", 

Yami nodded. "Then I'll contact Ryou, and let him know, how about ten o' clock?", Seto asked.

"Sounds fine to me.", Yami said.

So, they were all to meet at a new restaurant in town to discuss the progress of the Chi- Pets that Yami, and Seto had, and the egg that Bakura had.

****

End Chapter

A Guide To Chi- Pets

****

Full Moon

A Chi- Pet is considered an adult when he or she has fully developed in growth in a chibi form. However, they are not fully matured until they take on their more realistic human form. This form, which they take once every month for the three nights, and three days of the full moon. In this form, they still have their wings, and look closely similar to themselves, yet normal. Do not take this to be the truth, however, for they may have the body, but the chi- pet will still depend on you to teach them many things. They do not understand choice, you might teach it to them while they are still infants, in which they tend to demand their own way. If not then, it should be taught while they are more so human, it betters the communication, and understanding. The best way (as I have found out through my study of the chi- pet I have.) is to present a choice, and reassure them that the choice made will not cause harm to them. However, keep in mind to explain that there are rules that they must not decide to break, for that would cause harm to either them, or someone else. If your sexual desires seem to match your pet's, do not be alarmed, they only want to make you pleased, and happy. This in turn makes them happy as well. Some chi- pets, in theory, can lead two soul mates together, through a communication with the other's chi- pet. The process of finding their own mate will mostly lead to the perfect match for the other person. It is yet to be determined if the same process works the opposite way a human bringing a chi- pet to his mate. 

****

Communication with You, and Other Chi- Pets

Chi- Pets are social creatures, who need love, and care, they tend to get upset, or disturbed when not around the person they were made for. They will cling to that person's side for all their worth. Sometimes if their owner is comfortable around one person, the chi-pet may not get upset if left alone with that person. It is also possible, that it can be left with it's own kind alone, until your return. All Chi- Pets, although each one has it's own unique speech, is able to understand another. Once you understand your own chi- pet's language, you may find it easy to understand other chi- pets as well.

****

End Chapter

(Special note, I will be updating once every other Tuesday from this one on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chi- Pets

__

(Just a few special thoughts on this.... To the one who said that these things sound a lot better than those little key- chain digital pets... I think they would too, better than Furby absolutely. Though.... I cannot say I didn't go through the whole stage of those little this is sooooo cute stage with stuff like that..... (Thinks back and shudders.) Besides, maybe if we have our way, soon genetically developed pets may become reality. (Inner FB... 'I wish they do, I wish they do!) In conclusion, I really enjoyed how they put their thoughts down, and if there ever is some great genetics scientist out there reading this.... Pleeeeease invent Chi- Pets!

****

Chapter 6

The restaurant they had decided to meet at was one of the many places actually preparing for the arrival of the Chi- Pet's public release. Of course the courts were still deciding if it would work out to have them in public places. Seto buckled the currently chibi- form Jou into his (Made specifically for Chi- Pets.) car seat, before getting in himself. "Ready Jou?", Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "Jou!", he made little cute car noises, and giggled.

Seto chuckled to himself, then put his car into gear, and headed for Geiri Diner. (No such place exists made up name.) As Kaiba entered, he noted the other two hadn't arrived yet, so he just got to his table, carrying Jou who was asleep from the car ride. He got to sit in the little chair at the little table on the human sized table. He even received a little menu identical to Seto's only the food portions were smaller, because they were made from extra food they had from making human orders, the Chi- Pet stuff wasn't added to anyone's bill. Soon after the waitress got the drink orders, three sodas, and two chi- pops (Mini sodas.) Yugi, and Bakura arrived, Bakura carefully setting his egg, on the table. "So, it still hasn't hatched?", Seto asked.

"I heard something scratching around inside it last night, and it was moving just a little this morning, I don't think, and the full moon is tomorrow night.", Ryou pointed out, "Yami was reading from last year's calendar.", 

"Yes, I did find it strange of him to say a month from now, when it's nearly full.", Seto said.

"Anyway, I have to keep an eye on it.", Bakura said.

The waitress arrived with their drinks, and took the orders of everybody. "I have been thinking about the types of Chi- Pets, these ones here with wings, may not hit it off with some of the public, so I'm thinking of adding ones with no wings, you know ones with dog or cat ears, and tails, or little ones with fishy tails for people in apartments. Mind their tails become feet when they take to their human forms.", Seto explained.

A small crack appeared, just as the waitress showed with their food, and just as Seto was saying Yami's name, Yami said Ryou's last name. And..... Blinking the new, unnoticed hatchling thought really hard for a moment. "Yami Bakura!", it chirped, happy for figuring out the words all by itself.

"What the?", Seto asked, looking at the little black, bat- winged chi- pet.

"Ya- mi, Ba- ku-ra?", it tilted it's head to the side with a look of what's that, upon his face.

Ryou plucked him up, and a bunch of customers flocked to see the little Chi- Pet, and coo at, and pet it. Soon, however, Ryou decided his little Yami Bakura, or just plain Bakura needed to be fed the formula prepared for when Chi- Pets hatched. Seto looked at Joey, whom at the moment was looking at the newly hatched infant with interest. Yugi was mimicking rocking a baby to sleep in his arms. "Yes, Yugi, it's a baby.", Yami said, a gentle tone in his voice Kaiba hadn't heard before. Bakura fell asleep shortly after being burped. He looked cute for all of his oddness. Seto started to write down notes on this one's late hatching, and rather odd way of repeating the two words if said at the same time. 

....

Ryou had just finished giving Bakura his meal before bedtime when he witnessed the process of the change. Silver light lined his body, as the process started, Bakura lost most of his childish looks, and then grew larger, and larger, and larger, until.... He was just a hair taller than Ryou. Bakura fell onto the floor with a thud, and started to cry right after it happened. "Bakura, Bakura, honey, calm down you're not hurt.", Ryou said, hugging the crying winged being close to him. Soon after that, Ryou was digging for something nice for Bakura to wear. He looked almost the same as Ryou, save the bat- wings, and his odd innocent beauty. Bakura looked oddly at the clothing. "It's okay, I'll help you get into them.", Ryou said, gently touching his skin, such soft skin. Bakura waited patiently as his was dressed, hair was brushed, and tied back, and finally, he was carried to Ryou's bed. Bakura looked at Ryou hesitantly, as though wanting to ask first, only Ryou was the one that dragged Bakura under the covers, and told him to go to sleep. Bakura looked down as he felt Ryou shudder all over when he rubbed a certain spot. So he did it again, Ryou seemed to like being touched there, so, Bakura did it again, only harder. Ryou moaned, and begged to be touched again, Bakura obliged. Only, he soon grew tired, as most young minded beings do, and fell asleep.

....

Ryou looked down at Bakura as he fell into a deep slumber, he looked so peaceful, so quiet, it was hard to believe that he had done what he'd just done. "He only did it because you liked having him do it.", a voice said.

The boy sitting there had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and white angelic wings, that, and was carrying Seto, who was smiling. "So, he has matured in body, but, not yet in mind.", Seto said in a teasing tone, "Jou, what do you think of all this?", 

"I think.... Well, um.... Love is for those who want to make the other person happy, I think he loves you, Ryou.", Jou put it simply, "He likes to see you happy.", 

"I-I.... Um....", Ryou blushed.

****

End Chapter: Now for A Guide to Chi- Pets, my fic within a fic.....

A Guide to Chi- Pets

****

Chi- Pet Personalities

Each Chi- Pet has there own personalities, some are shy, others making friends with everything (I mean everything) in sight. To construct your personal Chi- Pet's personality, you must respect the one that's there, and increase certain points, and decrease other points of their personality, or just leave it be. You may have to teach a chi- pet a few things, including to have their own choice. However, you will find that they will tend to take after you in skills. Example, if a teacher is best at teaching her classes, then a Chi- pet may desire to teach other chi- pets. A few chi- pets may choose to love you based upon your personality traits, your habits, and your feelings towards them. However if yours hatches just before the full moon, be prepared for it to be bratty for the most part, because it's mind is that of an infant's.

****

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 7

When Bakura woke in the morning, he found himself all alone. This scared the poor thing out of himself and back. First, he started to whimper, then to pout, then, his lower lip quivered, and he all out cried. Ryou came running into the room to see what was wrong, only Bakura quit crying the instant Ryou showed up. "What was the matter?", Ryou asked.

"I- I was scared....", Bakura responded in a whiny tone.

"I see, well, breakfast is ready.", Ryou said.

"Carry me, please?", Bakura asked, innocently.

"Better, I'll teach you how to walk.", Ryou suggested.

"Walk?", Bakura asked.

Ryou took hold of Bakura's arms, and gently pulled him to his feet. "There, now, one foot in front of another, and I won't let you go.", Ryou told him.

Soon, Ryou had gotten Bakura down the stairs to the kitchen. He was lucky it was a three-day weekend this week for a holiday. As Bakura was shown how to eat solid food, though he kept wanting the formula, and bugged Ryou constantly about it. So, after getting Bakura bathed, and put into fresh clothing, the two headed for Seto's.

Seto answered the door when they arrived, with Jou not far behind. Soon, the four were in the living room watching Bakura playing with some toys on the floor. "So, you managed to keep him from throwing a tantrum yet?", Jou asked.

"He actually hasn't thrown one at all.", Ryou said, "He just wants to have his child toys is all.", 

"Oh, really?", Seto said, looking rather taken by this.

....

Soon, the full moon was up, and by that time Bakura was fully matured. Kaiba beat the court system over whether or not to let chi- pets into schools, and other public places, and even won them the same rights just about as normal people, save voting, and the military. Seto also created nurse chi- pets, and teacher chi- pets to help the chi- pets themselves out. However, his first three creations, (I mean Jou, Yugi, and Yami Bakura.), all had a plan of their own. It was down stairs in the basement. They worked on it day, and night, day and night, using leftover junk to build their own little bit of fun. The chi- pet amusement park for themselves, and others. When it was revealed to Seto, he found it interesting how constructive the little guys could be. However, just as the chi- pets were released worldwide, a new customer came. He was the rich creator of the card game duel monsters, Pegasus, or Peggy for short. 

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, I've been really busy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 7

When Bakura woke in the morning, he found himself all alone. This scared the poor thing out of himself and back. First, he started to whimper, then to pout, then, his lower lip quivered, and he all out cried. Ryou came running into the room to see what was wrong, only Bakura quit crying the instant Ryou showed up. "What was the matter?", Ryou asked.

"I- I was scared....", Bakura responded in a whiny tone.

"I see, well, breakfast is ready.", Ryou said.

"Carry me, please?", Bakura asked, innocently.

"Better, I'll teach you how to walk.", Ryou suggested.

"Walk?", Bakura asked.

Ryou took hold of Bakura's arms, and gently pulled him to his feet. "There, now, one foot in front of another, and I won't let you go.", Ryou told him.

Soon, Ryou had gotten Bakura down the stairs to the kitchen. He was lucky it was a three-day weekend this week for a holiday. As Bakura was shown how to eat solid food, though he kept wanting the formula, and bugged Ryou constantly about it. So, after getting Bakura bathed, and put into fresh clothing, the two headed for Seto's.

Seto answered the door when they arrived, with Jou not far behind. Soon, the four were in the living room watching Bakura playing with some toys on the floor. "So, you managed to keep him from throwing a tantrum yet?", Jou asked.

"He actually hasn't thrown one at all.", Ryou said, "He just wants to have his child toys is all.", 

"Oh, really?", Seto said, looking rather taken by this.

....

Soon, the full moon was up, and by that time Bakura was fully matured. Kaiba beat the court system over whether or not to let chi- pets into schools, and other public places, and even won them the same rights just about as normal people, save voting, and the military. Seto also created nurse chi- pets, and teacher chi- pets to help the chi- pets themselves out. However, his first three creations, (I mean Jou, Yugi, and Yami Bakura.), all had a plan of their own. It was down stairs in the basement. They worked on it day, and night, day and night, using leftover junk to build their own little bit of fun. The chi- pet amusement park for themselves, and others. When it was revealed to Seto, he found it interesting how constructive the little guys could be. However, just as the chi- pets were released worldwide, a new customer came. He was the rich creator of the card game duel monsters, Pegasus, or Peggy for short. 

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, I've been really busy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chi- Pets

****

Chapter 8

It was a bright, cheery day outside at the Pegasus mansion on the same island that he had held the Duelist Kingdom tournament. (Which, by the way still took place, Yami still won, just no millennium items involved in it.) However, despite the bright and beautiful day..... Peggy was inside with his butt on the couch watching his favorite morning cartoons. (Oh, did I forget to mention this was a bright, and cheery _Saturday?_) However, his usual laughing amusement did not fill the entirety of the large palace filled with it's few spread out workers... No, rather it was his sighs.... It had been so quiet since the tournament had gotten over, and lonely. Most of all Pegasus was lonely, he had no truly thoughtful person for himself to talk to. However, just as his favorite of all time rabbit's cartoon changed to commercials, an add for another of Seto Kaiba's inventions popped on. (Which he didn't usual pay much attention to, since he really didn't prefer technology to much.) However, the instant Seto showed up with a little blonde haired creature on his shoulder, Pegasus paid closer than usual attention. "For anyone in need of a lifelong companion, who'll be easier to care for than a pet. Smarter than a parrot, and more social than even some of the people you know. Here's the answer to your hopes, and dreams. A genetically created creature called a Chi- Pet. For more information call 1-800- ChiPets." the announcer said.

Pegasus picked up his phone, and quickly dialed a number, a meeting time was set up for him to fill out some forms give a sample of hair, and to meet with Seto Kaiba to complete everything. He thanked the woman on the other end of the line and hung up, writing down the date of his meeting.

....

Now, the day the meeting came, Pegasus felt all a jitter, for you see this was like having his first child, even if he wasn't ever going to have any himself. Of course, the first two things that came was the lock of his hair, and filling out paper work. (Both of which were easy and simple to do.) Soon, the secretary led Pegasus to the office of Seto Kaiba, who was turned to the window. After the secretary left the chair turned around and Pegasus was surprised to find Seto was actually in a T- Shirt and Jeans, with that one creature sitting on his shoulder. "Pegasus? Are you here for business, or something?", Seto cocked an eyebrow.

"Jou? Jo- ou!", the thing on his shoulder chirped.

"Oh, is that what you're here for? A chi- pet?", Seto responded.

"Um... Yes, as a matter of fact I've filled out all of the papers, and given a DNA sample all ready.", Pegasus said.

"Most important question first. Why do you think you need a Chi- Pet?", Seto asked.

"I need someone around, a companion, so to speak, someone I do not have as an employee.", Pegasus responded.

"I see.... You've already agreed to not harassing your chi- pet, I assume...", Seto sighed, "Fine, you have yourself an agreement, your Chi- Pet will be ready in just a couple days, we'll call when it is ready for you to pick it up.", 

....

Of course a couple days came and went, Pegasus read over the manual again and again, taking enormously special care of the egg itself. He watched it almost day and night, knowing that his company was doing fine first. Then, one day, right before his eyes, the little egg hatched. It looked exactly like Pegasus, save the large, rabbit ears and tail. The little guy blinked before trying to get up, only to fall. (Now mind, this name is deprived from the fact that Peggy watches too many cartoons.) "Toony little fellow, aren't you?", Pegasus asked.

"Toon- ny?", it replied back.

"I guess that's your name, huh?", Pegasus spoke, "Toony.", 

"Tooooony!", Toony responded by nodding.

"Okay, then, that'll be your name from now on.", Pegasus answered.

Off course, the public absolutely loved the little species of Chi- Pets, and the business never really stopped flowing, because every parent knew that the perfect companion for their children was a Chi- Pet of their own. All lived happily too.

****

End Story: Okay, peoples, you can write little side stories about particular Chi- Pets, invent your own kinds, and what not, I don't care, I like my ideas taking root in other peoples minds, and changing into their own ideas. So the process goes I think. If I write it, it will inspire more like this, they will change it, and make it their own. 

A Guide to Chi- Pets

****

List of Different Types So Far...

Angelic- With angel wings.

Bear- With bear ears and tail. 

Butterfly- With butterfly wings

Cat- With cat ears and tail.

Demon- With demon wings.

Dog- With dog ears and tail.

Dragon- With dragon wings, horns, and tail.

Fish- Like a mini- merperson.

Fox- With fox ears and tail.

Mouse With mouse ears and tail.

Rabbit- With rabbit ears and tail.

Tiger- With tiger ears and tail.

Wolf- With wolf ears and tail.

****

End Guide: Sorry, I am very busy, got to get more out before I spend a whole year on these fics.... I need a little R&R too you know..... Anyway, busy, busy, busy....


End file.
